Hybrid electric and battery powered vehicles often utilize energy stored in a rechargeable battery to operate one or more systems of the vehicle. The rechargeable battery may be used, for example, in combination with an internal combustion engine to propel the vehicle (such as in hybrid electric vehicles), or may be used alone to propel the vehicle (such as in battery powered vehicles). In some cases, hybrid electric or battery powered vehicles include an estimator that may be utilized to determine at least the state of charge (SOC) and the state of power (SOP) of the rechargeable battery. This information may be used to apprise a vehicle operator of a then-current state of the battery.